This invention relates to the genetic modification of Cyanobacteria for the production of ethanol. In particular, this invention relates to the genetic modification of Synechococcus by incorporating the genetic information encoding for pyruvate decarboxylase (pdc) and alcohol dehydrogenase (adh).
Ethanol is an energy source which is particularly attractive because it can be utilized with little waste. In addition, ethanol derived from living organisms is an attractive alternative to petroleum based fuels because it is a renewable resource.
A number of alternatives for the production of ethanol from living organisms have been investigated using microorganisms.
The production of ethanol by microorganisms has, in large part, been investigated using the yeast Saccharomyces and bacteria Zymomonas, which is a facultative anaerobic. Both of these microorganisms contain the genetic information to produce enzymes pdc and adh, which enzymes are used to produce ethanol from pyruvate, a product of the glycolytic pathway.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,242,455 to Muller et al. describes a continuous process in which an aqueous slurry of carbohydrate polymer particles, such as starch granules and/or cellulose chips, fibres, etc., are acidified with a strong inorganic acid to form a fermentable sugar. The fermentable sugar is then fermented to ethanol with at least two strains of Saccaromyces. U.S. Pat. No. 4,350,765 to Chibata et al. describes a method of producing ethanol in a high concentration by using an immobilized Saccharomyces or Zymomonas and a nutrient culture broth containing a fermentative sugar. U.S. Pat. No. 4,413,058 to Arcuri et al. describes a new strain of Zymomonas mobilis which is used to produce ethanol by placing the microorganism in a continuous reactor column and passing a stream of aqueous sugar through said column.
PCT Application WO/88/09379 to Hartley et al. describes the use of facultative anaerobic thermophilic bacteria strains which produce ethanol by fermenting a wide range of sugars, including cellobiose and pentoses. These bacteria strains contain a mutation in lactate dehydrogenase. As a result, these strains which would normally produce lactate under anaerobic conditions, produce ethanol instead.
In addition, Escherichia coli has been genetically altered to produce ethanol by inserting the genetic material encoding for the adh and pdc enzymes using the pLOI295 plasmid. The genetic material encoding the pdc enzyme was isolated from Zymomonas mobilis. This altered Escherichia coli produces ethanol; however, it still requires a variety of organic substrates for bacterial metabolism and growth. (Ingram, et al. (1987), xe2x80x9cGenetic Engineering of Ethanol Production in Escherichia colixe2x80x9d (Appl. Environ Microbiol. 53: 2420-2425)
All of the above prior art describe microorganisms which utilize a carbohydrate/sugar substrate to produce ethanol. As such, these processes are costly because a feed substrate of carbohydrates/sugars is required in order for the microorganisms to be able to produce ethanol. Hence, the cost of these systems is a deterrent to the refinement and scale up of such systems for the production of ethanol.
It is highly desirable to find a microorganism which can effectively produce ethanol wherein said microorganism requires minimal feed substrate.
In an aspect of the present invention, there is provided genetically modified photosynthetic Cyanobacteria which are capable of producing ethanol. The Cyanobacteria are genetically modified by the insertion of DNA fragments encoding the enzymes pdc and adh. Consequently, the enzymes pdc and adh are produced in vivo by the genetically modified Cyanobacteria; which enzymes convert pyruvate to acetaldehyde and acetaldehyde to ethanol, respectively. In particular, Synechococcus is a preferred Cyanobacteria of the present invention. In a preferred embodiment, transformed Synechococcus produce ethanol in recoverable quantities of at least 1.7 xcexcmol of ethanol per mg of chlorophyll per hour.
In a further aspect of the present invention, there is provided genetically modified Cyanobacteria which contain constructs comprising a temperature inducible gene so that the ethanol is produced only once a particular temperature is reached. In a particular embodiment, the construct comprises the CI857 temperature inducible gene. The CI857 temperature inducible gene maybe used in the form of the CI-PL promoter, EMBL Accessive No. L05669, SEQ. ID. No.7.
In a further aspect of the present invention, there is provided genetically modified Cyanobacteria which contain constructs comprising DNA fragments encoding the pdc and adh enzymes obtained from the Zymomonas mobilis plasmid pLOI295.
In a further aspect of the present invention, the Cyanobacteria is Synechococcus PCC 7942 or other transformable strains capable of producing ethanol when a construct comprising DNA fragments encoding pdc and adh enzymes from the pLOI295 plasmid is transformed into the Synechococcus.
In a further aspect of the present invention, there is provided genetically modified Cyanobacteria containing constructs comprising DNA fragments from the Zymomonas mobilis plasmid pLOI295 encoding the pdc and adh enzymes wherein the DNA fragment encoding the pdc enzyme is listed in the European Molecular Biology Laboratories (xe2x80x9cEMBLxe2x80x9d) as Accession No. M15393 and as described in Conway et al. (1987) J. Bacterial 169: 949-954 SEQ. ID. No. 5, or a gene sequence that encodes the pdc enzyme and is capable of expression in Cyanobacteria.
In a further aspect of the present invention, there is provided genetically modified Cyanobacteria containing constructs comprising DNA fragments from the Zymomonas mobilis plasmid pLOI295 encoding the pdc and adh enzymes wherein the DNA fragment encoding the adh enzyme is adh II listed in the EMBL as Accession No. M15394 and as described in Conway et al. (1987) J. Bacterial 169: 2591-2597, SEQ. ID. No. 6 or a gene sequence that encodes the adh enzyme and that is capable of expression in Cyanobacteria.
In another aspect of the present invention there is provided a genetically modified Cyanobacteria capable of producing ethanol produced according to the following steps:
a. selecting an appropriate promoter;
b. ligating said promotor to pdc and adh encoding DNA sequence;
c. cloning said ligated promoter and said pdc and adh encoding DNA into an appropriate construct;
d. transforming the construct into the Cyanobacteria
In a preferred embodiment the modified Cyanobacteria is a modified Synechococcus PCC 7942. Constructs produced according to these steps include constructs selected from the group consisting of pCB4-Rpa, pCB4-LRpa and pCB4-LR(TF)pa.
In a further aspect of the present invention, there is provided a construct comprising a promoter from Synechococcus operatively linked to genes encoding pdc and adh enzymes from the Zymomonas mobilis pLOI295 plasmid.
In a further aspect of the present invention there is provided a construct wherein the promoter comprises an rbcLS operon of Synechococcus. In another aspect the promoter further comprises a lacZ operon of Escherichia coli. 
In a further aspect of the present invention there is provided a construct wherein the DNA fragments encoding the pdc and adh enzymes are listed in EMBL as Accession No. M15393 and M15394, SEQ. ID. Nos. 5 and 6, respectively, or analogous sequences thereof that include encoding for the pdc enzyme and the adh enzyme, respectively.
In a further aspect of the present invention, there is provided constructs encoding the pdc and adh enzymes wherein the constructs include a temperature inducible gene CI857.
In a further aspect of the invention, there is provided a promoter capable of being used in a construct encoding pdc and adh enzymes obtained from Zymomonas mobilis, wherein the promoter comprises a rbcLS operon of Synechococcus.
In a further aspect of the present invention, there is provided a promoter capable of being used in a construct encoding the pdc and adh enzymes obtained from Zymomonas mobilis, wherein the promoter comprises a rbcLS operon of Synechococcus and a lacZ operon of Escherichia coli. 
In a further aspect of the present invention there is provided a CI-PL promoter which is temperature inducible and is capable of being used in a construct encoding pdc and adh enzymes obtained from Zymomonas mobilis wherein said promoter is activated only once a particular temperature is reached.
In a further aspect of the present invention there is provided a process for making genetically modified Cyanobacteria by incorporating a construct encoding the pdc and adh enzymes from the Zymomonas mobilis pL01295 plasmid, or other suitable source of pdc and adh enzymes, according to the following steps:
a. harvesting cells of the Cyanobacteria;
b. adding the construct to the harvested Cyanobacteria cells;
c. incubating the construct and the Cyanobacteria cells such that the construct is transformed into the Cyanobacteria cells;
d. plating the incubated constructs and Cyanobacteria cells on plates containing ampicillin and incubating under appropriate growth conditions;
e. selecting the transformed ampicillin resistant Cyanobacteria cells.
In a further aspect of the present invention, there is provided a process for producing ethanol using genetically modified Cyanobacteria which comprises the steps of: culturing in a culture medium Cyanobacteria, wherein the Cyanobacteria contains a construct comprising DNA fragments encoding pdc and adh enzymes obtained from the Zymomonas mobiles pL0I295 and accumulating ethanol in the culture medium. In a preferred embodiment, the process for producing ethanol includes a construct which comprises a temperature inducible gene and the process comprises the further step of increasing the temperature of the culture medium to induce expression of the pdc and adh genes.